1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to methods and apparatuses for correcting an impedance measured by a sensor included in a wearable device.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to technological advances, many electronic devices are manufactured to have small and light structures. For example, wearable devices such as smart watches and smart glasses have been developed. A smart watch generally refers to a wrist watch that has advanced functions compared to a traditional watch. Smart glasses generally refer to a wearable computer mounted with a head-mounted display (HMD).
As an example, a wearable device may be classified into an independent device or a companion device. An independent device may include an input/output unit, an arithmetic Logic Unit (ALU), a storage unit, and a communication unit, and may be employed independently. A companion device refers to a device that may be used when a connection is established to a separate device such as a smartphone.
Since a wearable device is worn by a user on his/her body, the wearable device may also obtain a biometric signal from the user's body. Accordingly, wearable devices including various sensors have been developed.